


It's Not a Date

by HeyItsEm (MrsHalstead_Soffer)



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tucy, chenford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHalstead_Soffer/pseuds/HeyItsEm
Summary: Tim Bradford and Lucy Chen know there is a line that is not to be crossed, but they can dance their way around it right?
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	It's Not a Date

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested our favorite two people at a police dinner and my muse was more than happy to oblige.

Lucy Chen had just finished putting on the final touches of her makeup in the bathroom, the floor length red dress she had bought last paycheck was laid on the bed, her black pumps on the floor as she quickly ran around the room.

She was going to be late, he would be here to pick her up and she would not be ready.

“Lucy!” Jackson West voice carried through the crack in her door as he yelled from his bedroom. “Have you seen my bowtie?”

“Have you checked the shoebox on the top shelf in your closet?” She yelled back, putting her earrings in, moving for her necklace.

A few minutes later Jackson yelled back his thanks, a knock on the front door making her curse as she quickly slipped on the dress, pulling up the side zipper.

She could hear Jackson open the door, greeting the person on the other side.

“Chen let’s go!” another voice yelled. “We’re going to be late!”

She huffed, grabbing her heels, walking out the bedroom door. “When they made you Sergeant they didn’t mean drill sergeant Bradford.”

“Damn girl.” Complimented Jackson. “The picture you sent me did no justice and you’re right, your ass does look amazing.”

Tim cleared his throat. “You two ready?”

“Yes.” Lucy said as they headed for the door. “Wait, no.” she exclaimed frantically running back to her room, returning with a black clutch in her free hand.

The trio made their way to the elevator, the car not moving since Tim had gotten off of it five minutes ago. Lucy shoved the clutch into Tim’s hands before placing a hand on his shoulder to balance herself as she threw her heels on, one foot at a time. Tim looked over at her, arching an eyebrow as she placed both feet back on the floor shrugging. “Don’t lecture me about what may be on the floor. I was rushed.”

The car made it to the floor, the three getting off as they made their way to Tim’s truck.

“Any word on Angela?” asked Lucy as they got in, buckling.

“Wesley texted me on the drive over that she was about to break his hand.”

“Well, as soon as we know something, we are heading over, award be damned.” Muttered Lucy.

Tim rolled his eyes, “I’ll let you tell that to the police commissioner Chen.”

“Fine, we go up there, accept the award and leave.”

Jackson laughed. “Lucy, there’s politics involved, you two have to wine and dine.”

“But I don’t want to.” She whined.

“I’ll tell you what boot, we stay for two hours, we schmooze for Mid-Wilshire, accept the award and then we can go check on Lopez.”

“Hour and a half?”

“You did put a lot of effort into getting dressed for tonight Lucy.” Offered Jackson.

“You two are making it sound like a date.”

“If a date only lasts two hours, then someone is doing something wrong.” Tim pointed out. “It’s not a date.”

“Fine. They can have me for two hours, two and a half at max and that’s it.” She countered as Tim pulled up to a parking garage.

An hour later they were seated at the table assigned for their department, joined by Sergeant Grey and his wife, John Nolan and his date.

“And now, we would like to honor one of our former Training Officers and his Rookie. On August 28th of this year, Sergeant Tim Bradford and Officer Lucy Chen of the Mid-Wilshire division were patrolling in the area of Westchester when they spotted large amounts of smoke coming from a residence. Our two brave officers were able to get on scene, finding the elderly couple still inside. They were able to pull both of them from the burning house, administering lifesaving medicine to Mr. Hilt. Sergeant Bradford and Officer Chen went above and beyond the call of duty which is why on the behalf of the LAPD they are receiving the Distinguished Service award. If we could at this time, Sergeant Bradford, Officer Chen please come forward to receive this award.”

The crowd began clapping as Tim and Lucy stood, moving towards the stage. They approached, smiling and posing for pictures as the Commissioner presented their individual awards before public relations pulled them backstage for more pictures.

“I feel like I’ve been smiling for hours. Is my face permanently frozen?” Lucy asked, turning around as they headed back towards the table. “Because it feels like it is.”

Tim smiled as he rolled his eyes. “No Chen, your face is not permanently frozen.”

The Commissioner continued handing out awards before announcing for everyone to have a safe and pleasant night, a band playing music as the higher ups began making their way to the dance floor. 

“Lucy,” Jackson said to her, standing as he held out his hand. “would you care for a dance?”

Lucy smiled as they walked to the dance floor. “I will apologize in advance for any bruised toes.”

They danced for a few songs before Lucy felt a tap on her shoulder. “May I?”

Jackson let go as he looked at Lucy, an eyebrow raised in question. “I’d love to.”

Lucy placed her left hand on her new dance partner’s shoulder, her right hand into his left.

“Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight, Officer Chen?” he whispered as they swayed.

She blushed. “You have not, but you don’t look half bad either Sergeant Bradford.”

“Only half bad?” he asked, smirking as Lucy lightly slapped his shoulder.

“You’re incorrigible.” She told him as she placed her forehead on his shoulder. “I am remembering why I don’t wear shoes with more than a two-inch heel.”

“Because it’s not a good weapon?”

“No. Though that is a good point. My feet are killing me.”

Tim was about to respond when his phone began buzzing in the pocket of his suit jacket, a joyous smile overtaking his face. “There’s only one person that could be.”

“Angela?”

“It’s baby time.” They walked back over, her hand still in his as he told the table, the table collecting their belongings in a hurry.

They arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later, the group heading for the maternity ward waiting room, finding it empty.

Wesley entered through the double doors thirty minutes later, grinning from ear to ear.

“7 pounds, 2 ounces, 23 and a half inches long.”

Congratulations were made as they each took turns hugging the new dad. “How are they?”

“Good, they just finished up the newborn tests and Angela is feeding her right now. She is insisting you guys get to see her first. Not to brag but she is the cutest baby you’ll ever see.” Wesley said as he took a seat across from the group, taking a moment to let the evening sink in.

Wesley asked about the gala, as they asked about their new family member. Ten minutes later his phone began ringing as he told them about who she looked like more. “That was Ang, they only let a few people back at once, but she has asked for Tim, Lucy and Jackson to come back first.” He grinned, leading the three back.

Wesley knocked as he entered, quietly walking into the room as the other three joined.

“Hey.” Angela said, a tired smile on her face as she looked up from the baby asleep in her arms.

“Congratulations Mama.” Lucy said as she moved closer to the bed.

“Thanks, I’ve already decided I will not be doing that again anytime soon, no matter how cute babies are.” Angela confessed as she ran a finger over the sleeping infants face, the newborn suckling on her lower lip.

“Do you have a name yet?”

“After everything we have been through with De La Cruz, we decided she needed a strong name, fitting for her. We agreed to wait and meet her before settling on a name but once we seen her, the name became fitting. So, we would like you to meet Morgan Amari Evers.” Explained Angela as she adjusted the baby so everyone could see.

“I have to say Wesley, she does have your nose.” Lucy pointed out from the side of the bed as Morgan opened her eyes. “Awwwe, hi baby.”

Angela cleared her throat. “We asked you guys in here for a reason, we’ve done a lot of thinking and we would like you three to be her god parents.”

The room fell silent as Jackson, Lucy and Tim stared down the new parents. “You’re closer than the family we’ve got, and should something ever happen we feel like she would be have the best care of in your capable hands.”

Angela worriedly looked at Wesley as Tim spoke first. “I would be honored.”

“Me too.” Lucy agreed.

Jackson nodded his head, “I’m in.”

“She’s going to kick ass and break hearts when she’s older Wesley, I hope you’re ready.”

They stayed for a few more minutes before leaving, not wanting to overstay, allowing Wade, John and Nyla their own turns to visit the family.

“Sterling’s downstairs Lucy, I’ll see you tomorrow?” Jackson told her, pocketing his phone as he headed towards the elevator, a nurse stepping off the opening car as he stepped on.

Lucy and Tim slowly followed behind, talking about the traits they seemed to have noticed baby Evers had inherited as they waited on the car.

“Did you ever want kids with Isabel?” asked Lucy.

“It was difficult with Isabel, one minute she would say she did and the next she was going undercover on a months long op. I would love to have one or two someday.” He confessed, sticking his hands in his pockets as he rocked back on his heels. “What about you?”

“Someday, with the right guy of course. My mother says she’s getting older and that I’m not getting any younger.” She told him rolling her eyes as they stepped on the car. “I would want to be in a good place first.”

Tim couldn’t help but imagine a younger version of Lucy running around, with big brown eyes and her long brown hair in pigtails as a boy with the same brown hair and blue eyes, barely a toddler himself pulled on the long hair. “Someday.” He whispered, a faint smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye at the thought of what the future could hold.


End file.
